


Instagram

by et_byad



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, also this is like 3 years post season 1 so yuri is 19 and otabek is 21, idk how instagram works, tbh I only watched the first season and this was a request from my tumblr so I hope it's good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et_byad/pseuds/et_byad
Summary: Yuri is helplessly in love and he wants to show it off to the world. What better way then taking cute pictures of his amazing boyfriend and putting them on Instagram? Now the only challenge is getting a decent picture.





	Instagram

“Yuri?” Otabek’s voice was heavy with sleep as he opened bleary eyes to find his boyfriend standing above him, taking pictures with his phone.

“Aw, it’s ruined,” Yuri huffed, flopping onto the bed beside Otabek and kissing his cheek, “I wanted to get a cute picture of you sleeping.”

Raising an eyebrow, Otabek stared at Yuri in confusion, “what for? You can see me sleeping whenever you want.”

“Instagram,” Yuri made it sound like the answer was obvious, “Other Yuri and Victor are always taking cute pictures, I thought _we_ could try it.”

Still half asleep and not really understanding Yuri’s explanation, Otabek shrugged, pulling his boyfriend close, “alright, well I can go back to sleep so you can try again if you want.”

Yuri shook his head, “I want it to be natural!”

Otabek managed to convince Yuri to cuddle in bed a little longer, giving him time to wake up properly. Once the two were bored of snuggling under the covers, they got up to make breakfast. It was something the two of them enjoyed doing together. Yuri enjoyed showing off his grandfather’s recipes to Otabek, and Otabek loved watching Yuri enjoy himself. Yuri’s hair was currently tied back as they made pancakes, a little smudge of flour on his cheek. Otabek’s arms were around Yuri’s waist as he leaned his chin on the other’s shoulder. Yuri took the opportunity as they waited for the pancakes to cook to snap a picture.

“ _Achoo_!” Otabek turned his head away as he sneezed.

“Damn,” Yuri whined, putting his phone away, “that would’ve been such a cute picture.”

“Sorry,” Otabek gave an apologetic smile.

“It’s fine,” Yuri kissed his cheek, putting the final pancake on the stack, “let’s eat.”

 

* * *

 

The next attempt was when they went to the beach, walking along hand in hand and looking around at the beautiful scenery. Everything was so picturesque and beautiful, the calming sea waves and the soft sand. Otabek had bent down to pick up a beautiful piece of sea glass when Yuri pulled out his phone to take a picture. He lined everything up so the sea was in the background, nicely contrasting Otabek and the sand. Just as his finger hovered over the screen to take the picture, a loud screech from overhead distracted him. A seagull dove down, snatching at a piece of food in the sand near Otabek, sending sand flying over both men and ruining the nice picture.

 

* * *

 

Yuri tried again as they got ready to head home from a day of shopping. They were settled on Otabek’s motorcycle, helmets on along with their matching leather jackets. They looked like the perfect couple, and Yuri couldn’t help but take out his phone, turning to the front camera and pulling Otabek close for a selfie. Otabek smiled, happy to make Yuri happy, but their beautiful picture was ruined as a car went past, blowing Yuri’s hair out of place and into his face. Cursing softly, Yuri put his phone away, holding onto Otabek and accepting a consoling kiss before they drove home.

 

* * *

 

The next try was as they cooked dinner, food sizzling away in the pan. It was similar to the one at breakfast, though Yuri was miraculously free of ingredients and Otabek looked significantly more awake. The two smiled for the camera, looking happy and in love.

“Ah! Ouch,” Otabek hissed in pain and pulled his arm back just as the camera went off, face distorted as the feeling went through his arm.

“Are you okay?” Yuri asked in concern, picking up his boyfriend’s arm to check it over.

“Just some hot oil,” Otabek replied with a frown, “I’m fine.”

Yuri kissed the red spot before helping Otabek run it under some cold water, “keep it here, I’ll finish up dinner.”

 

* * *

 

The final attempt was made as the two snuggled up to watch tv for the rest of the night. Both were wearing soft sweaters and matching slippers, Yuri leaning into Otabek’s side with his hair messily pulled away from his face. It was an adorable sight, the two looking so comfortable with each other. It was almost sickeningly domestic, but Yuri loved it. They smiled again, ready for the final attempt at a sweet picture, when Yuri yawned.

“Oh fuck it. You know what? Whatever. Other Yuri and Victor can have cute photos. I don’t need to prove to anyone how much we love each other,” Yuri decided, snuggled contently against Otabek’s side as they watched the news.

Otabek smiled, kissing the top of his head, “I love you, no matter how many or few pictures of us are online.”

Yuri nuzzled his cheek, “thanks.”

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Otabek and Yuri were in bed. Yuri was cuddled against Otabek who was holding a book and reading softly to them both. The sound of his soothing voice put Yuri to sleep pretty quickly, and Otabek smiled as he felt the soft pressure of Yuri’s head falling to rest on his shoulder. He continued to read until he felt tired as well, setting his book aside. When he looked down, his breath caught in his throat at the sight. There was a soft smile on Yuri’s face as he slept, looking the picture of an angel. Getting an idea, Otabek picked up Yuri’s phone and opened the camera, taking a picture of the two of them together, Yuri asleep and Otabek reading. After a few minutes, his plan was completed, and he put Yuri’s phone back, slipping under the covers to sleep.

 

* * *

 

“Who the fuck-” Yuri groaned, rolling over to answer his ringing phone, “this better be good, it’s 6 am,” he whined.

“Yuri, I can’t believe how many likes your picture has!” Victor’s too-cheerful-for-6-am voice came ringing through the phone.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Yuri sat up with a yawn, tousling his hair.

“The picture you put on Instagram last night! Its practically gone viral!”

Staring at his phone in confusion, Yuri hung up on Victor without another word and opened Instagram. Sure enough, someone had posted a picture of him and Otabek the night before - one he certainly didn’t remember taking. Which made sense, since from what he could tell he was asleep in the picture. The caption was simple: _in love <3_ He smiled at it, along with all the nice comments people had left. It took him a moment to realise who had put it up, but the moment he did, he pounced on Otabek, showering his face with kisses.

“Woah, woah!” Otabek laughed, waking up to the loving attack, “what’s going on?”

“I love you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [writing blog](https://et-byad.tumblr.com/) maybe?


End file.
